The Power of the Heart
by KatzEye
Summary: An evil emporer rules.The true heir to the throne is missing.Chihiro is brought back into the Spirit World.She and Kohaku are sucked into this wild adventure.Pairing KC.Please R&R!Now chapter 5 is up!YAY!
1. The Begining

I love this movie so I decided to finally write a story on it! This is my first Spirited Away fic so please be kind. The first chapter is going to be short, but if I get some good reviews I'll put up the second one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, and if I did do you think that I would be here writing this.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning 

She stared at the tunnel that held a magical world, and wishing one day to be able to return.

"Chihiro honey, are you ready to go to our new house?"

Chihiro snapped out of her daydream and jumped in their weathered blue car.

"I know it will be hard, going to a new school and making new friends. I guess it will be a bit scary."

She thought once again back to her friends in the Spirit World. She had made friends already and school hadn't even started.

"I think I can handle it."

She replied looking out the car window to the sky.

"If I could fly through it again, with him."

"What was that, honey?"

"Oh, nothing mom."

_Look at me, already starting to miss them. Starting to miss him. It hasn't even been ten minutes._

They pulled up in the driveway of a beautiful blue house. Her father opened up the door to find everything unpacked.

"They did the job fast."

A slight smile crept on Chihiro's lips. If only they knew. She wasn't sure if how long they had been in the Spirit World, but she knew it had been a while.

"Which rooms mine?"

"Up the stairs and two doors to the left."

Chirhiro dashed to her room, and once she saw it she new exactly what to do with the white bare walls.

"What color do you want your room to be?

She turned around to find her mother leaning on the door frame.

"Can I have a dragon flying through the night sky?"

"I didn't know that you had such an interest in dragons, but yes, you can have that."

Her mom left the room and Chihiro plopped down on her bed that the movers had already set up. There was a lot of work to be done and school would start in a week.

* * *

Kohaku had gone to Yubaba, but had first taken a detour to Zeniba's house. He knew for sure that he was going to end his apprenticeship with Yubaba, but what after that? He had to see Chihiro again but didn't know how. He glided down to Zeniba's cozy cottage, and saw her standing outside waiting for him. 

"Hello Kohaku. What brings you to my door step? Not to steal something again I hope?"

"No. I came to ask for some advice. I am going to end my apprentice-ship with your sister, but I'm not sure what to do afterward. I'll have no purpose."

"Now, before I give you advice why don't you come in and get some tea and cookies."

Kohaku graciously accepted. He sat at her rather large auburn colored table. While setting some ginger tea and cookies in front of him she asked,

"Now do you have anything that you want to do afterward?"

"Not really, I don't think that there is any other job that would take me."

"That's not what I asked. What do you _want_ to do?"

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to fulfill the promise that he made to Chihiro, but he wasn't sure how to answer her.

"I want to be with Chihiro again."

"For you to do that, it will need great power,since you do not posses a river. You must go to the academy."

"What will I do at the academy?"

"You will go there and work under a great spirit. If you are lucky you may be chosen by one of the gods. He will teach you all that he knows. It will be hard work, but in the end I think it will pay off."

Kohaku stood and politely bowed to Zeniba.

"Thank you. I will consider going." And with that Kohaku left to go end his job with Yubaba. He knew she wouldn't be happy and he was right.

"I wish to end my apprenticeship with you."

"And how do you suspect to do that? You signed a contract."

"Yes I did and I am going to terminate the contract."

"You do not know your true name, so you cannot end it."

"That is where you are wrong. I know my true name. It is Nighayami Kohakuhushi."

He watched a paper pop on Yubaba's desk, and she looked furious.

"No! How did you know? It was that bratty little human girl wasn't it?

His face darkened at the insult Yubaba used on Chihiro. Yubaba came at him, but he dodged. He flew out her window leaving her fuming. He smiled to himself. He was free of her and now he would start a new life. He would gain power to see Chihiro once again.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Plz review. I'd like to hear what you think, and no flames plz! 


	2. The Torchure Chamber

Hey thanks for the reviews! Yume Lynne-Chan, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, & Alaina Isake The Kira'Sha'Tect, you guys kept me writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so plz don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Torchure Chamber

6 years later

Chihiro had many friends until she was about 14. She was having a big sleepover for her birthday. Everyone was invited. Her supposedly closest friends were the popular girls. The game truth or dare had been suggested, so they all sat down in a circle. Chihiro had been having a good time until someone asked her a question. It was asked by a girl she would never forget. Her name was Yumi and she was the most popular girl in school.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, tell us your deepest darkest secret and you have to tell us all the details."

"Um… well…when I first moved here I went to the Spirit World."

"Go on." A taunting smile played on her lips.

Chihiro told them the whole story from beginning to end. They all laughed. She was hurt but gave a polite smile. She thought everything was going to be okay after that but she was wrong.

The next day at school everyone had heard about her secret, and they mocked her. Chihiro thought that her friends would back her up but they buckled under pressure. They became part of the group that mocked her. They said she was crazy to believe in that stupid story, and every time she stood up and told them that it really was true. That just caused more laughter to erupt from the crowd. She learned to ignore them and it worked for awhile. Then they got more abusive. They took her books and papers and destroyed them. She got in trouble with the teacher because she wasn't prepared, and every time she could hear people snicker in the back ground.

Every night when she would crawl into bed she would cry herself to sleep and ask where he was.

* * *

Kohaku had been chosen by one of the most powerful river gods, Kiamo. He had worked very hard and had proved to be a worthy apprentice. He grew more and more powerful to where he surpassed his teacher. When he realized that he could learn no more he decided to leave, but before he did he asked the great god the question that had been pulling at his brain ever since he had started. 

"Excuse me. Master Kiamo may I ask you a question?"

"Yes Kohaku what is it?"

"Is there a way for a spirit to visit or bring a mortal into a different world?" his teacher looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask?"

Kohaku didn't answer.

"Only few spirits know the answer to that question, and each answer is always different. No spirit does it the same way."

Kohaku looked disappointed.

"Kohaku, your heart will tell you the answer."

He was confused. How would his heart tell him the answer?

"You must go now my apprentice, but before you do I have something to give you."

Kiamo pulled out a silver pendent. It had a glass bubble and inside was all the elements: wind, water, light, earth, and fire. It swirled around showing each element then combining them to make it look like a rainbow. The border of the pendent was a dragon made with white gold. As he studied it closer he saw that it had jade blue eyes just like him. It was beautiful. This sort of pendent was only given to the most powerful spirits. No one had received one in hundreds of centuries.

"I cannot accept this. I am not worthy of such an honor."

"You may not realize now how strong you are, but you will soon. You have an enormous amount of power, even more than me. I can give you no more help. You must make your own destiny."

He had to leave to find Chihiro and make his statues in the Spirit World as a god.

* * *

"Chihiro! It's time to go to school!" 

"I don't feel good."

"You've been sick with the cold for a month now and refuse to go to the doctor. I think that you're better."

Chihiro missed school as often as she could. To her it was jail and a torture chamber. There was no reason to go to school, she was failing and had given up on trying to pass. Her parents asked her why she wasn't passing and she just said that it was her teachers fault. She didn't want to be a tattle tail and get picked on more by the kids if they got in trouble. Her mom made her go since she wouldn't tell them the problem. She arrived at school and as soon as her mom pulled away the torture began. Like always it was started with the star quarterback Tony. He was her nightmare. He had jet black hair that stuck out, a squared face and an evil smile was plastered on his face.

"Ogino have you seen any dragons lately?"

"What's my name? I feel so lost without it." Another of his bodies chimed in.

Chihiro tried to walk past them but they blocked her way. They tore any books away from her and tossed them into a mud puddle. She tried to push them away and grab the books, but she ended up in the same puddle with them. The school bell rang signaling that she was going to be late and muddy. Instead of going into school she ran down the street until she found a small picnic bench in a park. It was in the far end of the park and in the shade of a big willow. No one heard the muffled sobs that escaped from her mouth or saw the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Kohaku, where are you? I need you."

* * *

Kohaku had gained the reputation of being strong, powerful, and very impatient. He could knock someone unconscious with just a flick of his wrist. Now that he had some status he decided to do something else with his life. The Council had asked if he would become a warrior, which was a great honor. He had accepted so that he would not disrespect them, but they had not sent him on a mission for quite some time now. He had to keep that promise he made six years ago. His heart kept telling him that the answer would be at the bathhouse. That was the last place he wanted to go, but the urge to see Chihiro was stronger. Off to the bathhouse he went. 

Rumors spread like wildfire and pretty soon everybody knew that he was coming to stay at the bathhouse as a guest. Yubaba was disgusted that he was coming, but then it was pointed out to her that such a high ranking spirit could bring lots of money.

Kohaku was greeted with open arms. There was a feast prepared in his honor and a very large room at which he could sleep in. No one was sure how long he was going to stay, and the truth was that he didn't know either. The first person to actually talk to him was Rin. Yubaba didn't count because all she said was: "Nice to see you. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Rin asked him many questions which he answered happily. That was until the subject of Chihiro came up.

"Have you contacted Chihiro at all?"

"No." he answered solemnly, and his eyes flashed a warning signaling Rin to not continue the conversation. He sped his walk up to his room so that she could not keep up. He slowly climbed into bed waiting for sleep to come, and when it did he had a dream:

_There she sat in the park her brown hair draped over her face. She had a short black skirt and a pink flower sprinkled blouse. But he didn't see much of it because it was thickly caked in mud. Then he heard it. Soft sobs coming from her trembling lips, and when she glanced up he saw he face was stained in tears._ His heart twisted in pain as he saw her sad face. He wished he could hold her in his arms. _Then he heard her say "Kohaku where are you? I need you." _A stake had been jabbed in his heart.

* * *

It gets better I promise. I will keep writing if I get 3 or more reviews for this chap. So keep reviewing if you want more! 


	3. A River's Rage

Oh my gosh! Do you know how happy your reviews made me! The literally made my day! Oh sorry for the long wait, I've had a long busy week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: A Rivers rage

Tony haunted her dreams. He told her and told her that the Spirit World wasn't real, and she kept telling them that they did.

_"They do exist! They do!"_

_He shoved her down._

_"No they don't. Give up your silly childhood fantasy."_

_She slowly started to believe him. They had not come back. Maybe it was…_

Chihiro woke up with a start. She couldn't forget them. She wouldn't. She had proof in the sequined purple hair band that she had got from them. Chihiro walked down the narrow hall to the creamy white balcony. She sank into a sandy colored cushioned chair and stared up into the starry sky. She sat there wishing to see a silver thread swimming through the sky, and dozed there waiting.

She was back in school with the dream still fresh in her mind. She had brought a picture of Kohaku in dragon form that she had drawn a few nights before. His beautiful jade blue eyes staring back at her. She clutched it tightly as if it held her life. Once she heard Tony's voice, she had tried to hide it, but one of his gang members had seen it first.

"Tony, look the freak got something in her jacket. I think it's her homework."

"Well we can't have her turning it in for once, now can we?"

He came toward her. She tried to pick up her speed, but he grabbed her by the hood of her jacket, chocking her in the process.

"Give me the paper."

"No!"

"What did you say to me?"

She could feel her jacket being ripped off. The picture became exposed. He snatched it out of her grasp, and looked at it closely.

"Well look what we have here. That creepy dragon she always talks about."

He passed it around so everybody could see and all the while Chihiro glaring at him. When it got back to him he started to rip it. She could feel a tear start to come. "I won't cry! No, not in front of him." As it tore she felt as if it was her heart and not a piece of paper. She felt anger build up. This was it, she had taken it all, and with strength she didn't know she possessed, she rammed her bony fist into his face. Blood dribbled from his nose. His face became beet red with rage, and Chihiro decided that it was time for her to run. She ran into school. It was the closest place of protection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream had been on his mind all day. What had happened to make her cry? Why was she so sad? Had he caused her the pain? It hurt him to think about it, but it made him more determined to find a way to go to her. He made his way to the library. There were very few spirits but that was good. He needed to have peace and quite. Book after book he searched and nothing.

"Why can't I find anything? There has to be something!"

He was starting to work himself up. He looked through one last book then cracked; or rather it was the table that cracked. It was split in two then thrown against the wall with so much force that it left a dent in the wall. The people turned around to see what had happened and saw the god fuming. Kohaku quickly gained his composure, and sat back down not bothering to apologize. He stayed there for the rest of the day and most of the night until finally he dozed off again only to be haunted by another dream of Chihiro.

_She was walking down the street in quick paced manner. She was suddenly pulled behind the wall into a dark alley. Her face showed horror as she stared into a boy's face. He looked to be about her age with a squared face. His jet black hair stuck out on the ends. He looked very strong, bulking from the sides. He had a look of hatred on his face. Kohaku only heard partially what was being said._

_"You are going to pay Ogino! No one humiliates me like that!"_

_He tossed her into the wall. She cringed and was holding the back of her head. There was blood on her hands. _Kohaku was furious by now._ He went to punch her but she dodged, and kicked him where it hurt. She ran as fast as she could. The dream then started to fade as he saw tears stream down her face._

Thunder boomed through the bath house which brought many people up from their beds to find what had made the noise. One of those people was Rin. She stepped out of her room just in time to see Kohaku striding furiously down the hall. A coal black thundercloud hovered over his head. A bone chilling wind whipped around his body. Lights were exploding with each step he took. She took a step in front of him. She needed to find out what he was so mad about. She looked into his eyes and saw a storm, an angry storm that showed no mercy. With that one look she took a step back against the wall. She may have been smart to have not tried to stop him, but Yubaba wasn't. She came down at him demanding why he thought he had the right to disturb the guests. He tossed her aside like a fly, but she didn't get the hint. She shot a ball of fire at him. It didn't affect him a bit, but it got him even angrier. The ground started to rumble. A large crevice formed down the middle of the hall. People screeched in surprise and when they looked up for Kohaku but he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro pumped her thin legs as fast as she could down the dirt path that led to her house. She didn't look back, she was too scared to lost. She burst through the door, past her mom, and went up to her room. She collapsed on her bed bawling.

"Chihiro, baby, can I come in?"

Chihiro heard the door open slightly as her mother slipped in. Then she felt the weight on the bed as she sat down.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" her mother asked calmly as she comfortably rubbed Chihiro's delicate back. Her mother started to comb gently through her hair until she saw the blood. She jerked back in surprise. There was a four inch gash coursing down the middle of her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"This isn't nothing! There is a huge gash on the back of your head. Young lady, you are going to tell me this instant what happened!"

In frustration with everything she answered.

"You want to know what happened! Well here it is! A boy beat me up today for me not wanting to think like he and the rest of the whole world thinks!"

Her mom stared at her in shock and unbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well maybe it was because you mocked the story like everybody else at my party when I told it. I heard you talking to dad afterward. That story is why no one comes over anymore, why I'm failing, and why I just got beat up!"

Her mom now had tears coming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro, I can't change what I said but I can put a stop to you getting beat up. I'll do it starting with that boy! Tell me his name!"

Chihiro just stared at her mother, but eventually told her mother his name.

"Tony Carpenter."

With that her mother left Chihiro in her room to stare at the dragon she loved on her wall, and in the background she heard her mother on the phone. She was talking to Tony's mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the little town that was built on the now cemented Kohaku River, a storm started to form. With the first crack of lightning many of the villagers peaked out of their window's. They were surprised. There wasn't supposed to be a storm today, but they were always glad for the rain. Many of there children ran out to dance in the rain, but had to quickly come back in because it was raining to hard. Ten minutes after the storm had started to rain there was at least two feet of water. It was going to flood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro had decided to take a nap because of the headache she had, and for the first time in six years she saw Kohaku.

_He looked furious but handsome. He was older,with the look of about eighteen, though he was probably a few hundred years older. His dark hair lashing out wildly around his face. Even with his body covered in a white kimono bordered in a deep set blue she could tell he was in good shape. Her eyes wondered back up to his face. He still had the creamy white skin, but his eyes were a stormy gray. They showed her what truly lied inside, he was angry and in pain. It was then she realized that there was a black storm cloud hovering over him, and that was all she saw. Some one was calling her name._

"Chihiro come down here! You need to see what's on the news."

She groaned and didn't move. She wanted to back to sleep and dream of him.

"Honey, it's the town built on the Kohaku River. It's flooding!"

In hearing his name she dashed down stairs to find devastation on the T.V. screen. It looked like a hurricane on land. Wind was ripping houses from the ground, and water was filling in the places where it once stood.

In a soft voice that her parents could barely hear she whispered "He came back for me."

Her mother turned around to ask what she had mumbled, but all she heard was the car screech as it flew off heading toward the River.

It was a thirty minute drive, but Chihiro made it there in five. At first it was in anticipation to get there, but then she noticed a black jaguar following her. She switched lanes and so did it. She caught a glimpse of jet black hair in the rear view mirror.

"I just have to make it to the River." She kept saying as she sped on.

The car was pulled to a halt and without looking back to see if Tony was following her, she dashed down into the gorge that held the almost full raging river. Her attempts to outrun him failed. He tackled her to the ground with all his force. She heard the crack as her left arm broke under the pressure and maybe some ribs. She was pinned to the ground; she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held tighter and hit her each time. He said something but she didn't hear. The first hit went into her stomach knocking the air out of her lungs and the second hit her jaw. Tears started to come, but it was not from the pain. It was from the thought that she was so close to being with Kohaku and yet so far away. She had to see him at least once.

"Nighayami Kohakuhushi please come and save me." She whispered and the wind carried it away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew she was here. He could feel the pain that she was in. He knew that he was not supposed to be seen, but it didn't matter, Chihiro needed his help.

The crowd standing on the hill just out of the reach of the water gasped as a man with look of about 18 rose out from the middle of the river. Wind and water surrounded his body like a tornado. He walked across the water heading for a girl and boy on the beach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro watched Tony's had ball up into a fist. That hit would be the end. Her body couldn't take anymore pain. She shut her eyes and got ready for the blow, but it never came. Instead she felt strong comforting arms rap around her fragile body. She knew without opening her eyes, who it was. Power surrounded his body. She looked up to see the warm jade blue eyes of Kohaku, and passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for the reviews! Keep reviewing if you want more! Your reviews inspire me to write.


	4. The Tale of Princess Miyoko

This chapter took a lot of work. I rewrote it over and over and over and ….well you get the point. I have had a major writers block and became lazy because I couldn't get past it. I really have no good excuse so I'm very sorry for the long wait. Than you every body for the reviews you guys got me to move my butt and beat the writers block. YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away…k well I own the movie but u get my point. I do own my characters though. If u cant figure out who they are then I cant do anything for you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers to the reviewers! Yay!

Graffiti Girl- here's the long awaited update

jj – thanx and here it is!

Sesshy-chansbestpal- thanx. Enjoy this chap.

Darkblade Wielder- glad u like it. here's the next one.

not even there- u'll see.

Click- Thanx. Kohaku is his real name so why call him by his nickname.

kelsie – well don't die yet cuz here's the next chap!

RyokoKitsune –thanx. I'm glad u think its cool. I hope u like this chap cuz it was hard.

Jaime Hasaku – more u say. Well here it is.

ChirirosRose –thank you for the praise. I look forward to your reviews. If in the future you you see that I got some facts wrong plz tell. I luv constructive criticism.

ligice76- so u liked the cliffy. Sry for making u wait so long.

tori007otaku- I luv him 2! Chihiro is so lucky.

crasiness- more is here!

priestess-one-shot- all the beg finally made me fight the writers block.

Undying - Love – yes we didn't want Chihiro to die now.

stealthpanther – thank you for the complements. It really give me boost and maks me want too write. Sry for such a long wait. Stupid writers block!

a fan – don't we all. Having the man of your dreams whisking u off.

Lovebuggy- don't worry he get a pretty good beating.

Zeva Lobo- here it is. Sry 4 the wait.

mumeishi- later in the story u'll see why he was so mean. Kohaku's eyes changed stormy grey to show his emotion and foreshadow what is going to happen.

anonymouse – thanks but im going to make this story longer b4 I start a sequel.

nixiekins- thanks you. I also luv reviews! They make my day.

MLS- let me just say ur a dork. And no im sry u cant beat up to9ny. That's kohaku's job.

LadyRainStarDragon- glad u enjoyed it.

TranquilMoon- sry about the long wait. Don't worry tony is going to get the beating of his life. U don't want to mess w/ an angry dragon.

Zantel- im glad u like the style that I write in. and here is the next capter for ur patients.

DelusionalReality- yea I wouldn't want to be tony either. Kohaku is not a happy camper.

MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR- well I hope the way Kohaku beats the crud out of him suffices u.

OceanicGoddess- I have updated. I really hope that u like it!

Wings Of A Phoenix- thanx. I try to give u a good picture of everybody.

silverstar-sorceress- yea now that I look back on it…it was a little to fast. But what can you do about it now. I just really wanted to get to this chap u could say. The story should now be moving at a more even pace. If you see that it starts to go alittle to fast plz tell me.

Raining Blood Red Moon- I'm glad that you love it. I hope I do as good of job on this chap.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that the reviews are over we can get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: The Tale of Princess Miyoko.

Kohaku turned from looking at Chihiro to look back at the black haired boy. The boy, who was still in shock, was holding his wrist. Kohaku knew that he had hurt him and was glad. He wanted him to feel the pain of what he had done to Chihiro. Kohaku moved his finger cutting through the air, and saw as a huge gash formed on the boy's cheek. He then waved his hand again picking up the boy and throwing him against the sharp cliff's edge. He began tossing the boy from the cliff side to the ground and back again and finally stopped. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. He had to get Chihiro out of here, but he did one more thing to the black haired boy. With one last swipe of Kohaku's hand, blood started to drip from the back of his head. There a slash in the same spot where Chihiro's was, but it was bigger. With his business done, Kohaku turned around with Chihiro still in his arms, and walked into his river. There he was soon engulfed within the water.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ogino had arrived at the scene just in time to see a man with a tornado surrounding his body carry their daughter into the dark depths of the raging river. They were oblivious to the mangled Tony sprawled on the beach, and didn't see a pale ghost like figure emerge from his body. Its eyes flapped open revealing their bloody maroon color and the nasty expression he wore on his deathly pale face.

They ran down the side of the cliff to try and stop the man from the river, but they were too late. He had disappeared under the deep blue surface of the water. It was then that Mrs. Ogino broke down into tears.

"She's gone! My baby's gone! That horrid man took her! What did he want with her? He could be a murderer!"

Her husband wanted to cry but he couldn't. He tried to comfort his wife, but the truth was he didn't know who or _what_ had taken Chihiro or if they would ever see her again.

* * *

Fatigue was starting to take over Kohaku's body. He had used almost all of his strength getting there and saving Chihiro. He knew that he was in no shape to heal her so he had to get her some where safe and fast. The air bubble he had put around Chihiro and himself was starting to fade. Then there he saw it the surface of his river that connected to the Spirit World. Now all he had to do was get to the surface, and fly to the closest friendly place possible. Zeniba's house. That was easier said than done. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeniba had known that Kohaku was coming but she didn't expect to see him with a bruised looking Chihiro in his arms. She quickly ushered them in and told Kohaku to lay Chihiro on the couch.

"Please, Kohaku, go lay down while I fix up Chihiro here."

"No, I'm fine."

"Kohaku I really don't want you in here while I heal Chihiro."

After he got a stern look from Zenibas eyes he decided it was best to leave. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the witch no matter how powerful he was, and at the moment he was very weak.

"Noface, would you be so kind as to get a room ready for Master Kohaku?"

Noface bowed his head and rushed to catch up with Kohaku. Noface only left Kohaku when he was sure he was sound asleep in bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeniba was not sure how Kohaku got Chihiro back to the Spirit world or why she was so bruised and broken. All she could do was guess and from the looks of it, it seemed Kohaku had gone and got her. That still didn't explain why Chihiro was in this condition. It obviously wasn't from Kohaku, so who or what was it, then? She would just have wait for the answers until after she was done healing.

Chihiro had bruises, cuts and scrapes all over her body. She also had broken her left arm, fractured two ribs, and had a large deep gash on the back of her head. This was going to be a lot of work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro woke to find the world fuzzy. She couldn't concentrate on any one thing. She felt a warm blanket rapped around her body and snuggled in closer to it. As she moved her body she felt it cry in pain, but wondered why she was so sore. It was then she remembered what had happened this afternoon. She remembered watching the river come back to life, Tony tackling her, Kohaku holding her close to him, but that was all she remembered. The question she had now was "Where was she?"

She could hear pots and pan clanging in the background. She also heard a voices barely reaching over the noise.

Chihiro slowly sat up with much protest from her fragile body. She slowly opened her eyes and everything became clear. What she saw brought back some of the small detailed memories she had lost. The scents, the sounds, the coziness and warmth of the cottage, and the large old witch who she cared so much for all flooded her mind at once.

"Granny!"

"I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but fine."

"Only natural from the injuries you had received."

Chihiro just nodded and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was really here!

"Dear, why don't you get dressed real quick and come into the kitchen. Then we can talk about the time that has passed since we have last parted."

Zeniba then handed Chihiro a gorgeous baby pink kimono with a creamy white trim.

"It's beautiful! Did you make it?"

"Yes. I thought you might want some clean new clothes."

"Thank you."

With that, Zeniba left and Chihiro quickly slipped on the beautiful kimono, then followed after her. As Chihiro entered she glanced around the room. She saw Granny and Noface placing an assortment of food on the table, but there was no Kohaku insight.

"Hello Noface. It is so nice to see you." Chihiro said as she happily smiled in his direction. In response, he politely bowed.

Once everybody was sitting down and started eating Chihiro decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since she woke up.

"Where's Kohaku?"

Zeniba looked at her with a smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you might ask. He's still asleep in one of the rooms. Whatever Kohaku did to bring you back has taken a large toll on his body. All he needs is a little rest and he'll be fine."

Chihiro nodded in understanding.

"May I ask how you received all those injuries?"

"Uhum. It's a pretty long story though."

"Well we have plenty of time."

So Chihiro told what had happened since she had left the Spirit world. After she was done Granny gave her a look of sympathy and concern.

"It is very sad how people do not accept what they cannot see, and punish those who believe. I'm sorry that it has happened to you."

"But, it all doesn't matter now. I'm here with my friends and loved ones."

Granny smiled at her, but she could still see that there was some worry in the old witch's eyes. Chihiro, in hopes of getting off the subject asked another question.

"What have you and everybody else been doing since I had left?"

"I haven't been doing anything other than what I normally do."

A mischievous grin spread across the old witches face. Chihiro could only guess that she had been messing with Yubaba's bathhouse.

"Which is baking cookies, of course." Zeniba said as she winked in Chihiro's direction.

Chihiro just smiled in return.

"Now, on the other hand, Kohaku has been a busy little bee. He has worked himself up to a very high and powerful god. I'm sure he worked for that much power to just see you, but enough about him. He can tell you all about what he's done when he wakes up.

After Chihiro had finished eating she wandered over to a large bookcase in the far left corner of the room. She scanned over the books to see if anything caught her eye. She wanted to learn more about the Spirit World. One book finally caught her attention. It had a picture of a beautiful young maiden with olive porcelain skin, midnight black hair, and her eyes were a deep blue. The book was called The_ Tale of Princess Miyoko._

"Granny, I didn't know that the Spirit World has an Emperor ruling them."

Granny looked up from her sowing needles and looked at the book Chihiro was holding.

"Yes we do, but the Takahashi dynasty fell a decade and a half ago. Princess Miyoko was the last to rule. Now Cyron has begun to rule in her stead. To be honest, I think that the Takahashi dynasty did a better job at uniting this world. He is nothing better than a greedy grubber. Many believe he took part in ending Takahashi's rule. Now days there are many parties causing uproar for the government, but the main one is the Divisionists. They are trying to remove him from the throne and believe that the child of Miyoko should be on the throne. They are trying to over run Cyron, and in some ways they are exceeding."

"But why did the Takahashi dynasty end with Miyoko and where is her child?"

"That story can be explained to you better by the book. Though, I must notify you beforehand that the book was written by a Divisionist. It is still used today to rally up its supporters."

Chihiro decided to pass the time, in her anticipation of waiting for Kohaku to wake up, by reading.

The book told the story of how the young princess Miyoko had been sent off to marry an old rich lord named Cyron. He was greedy and wanted the kingdom to himself. He had secretly planned to kill the young princess after they were wed. The Takahashi family knowing nothing of this sent their only child on a four month trip to be married. On the long journey to Lord Cyron's house Miyoko met a human boy who was forced to work as a slave on her journey. The mortal boy's name was Hiroshi, and through his kindness Miyoko soon fell in love with him and him with her. She knew it was dishonorable to her family, but she didn't to want to be bonded someone she didn't love. They both agreed to have the Soul Bonding ceremony secretly before they reached Cyron, and so it happened. They arrived at Cyron's house a month after and were not able to keep it a secret because Cyron had spies on the road. Cyron was furious when he found out. He locked Hiroshi and Miyoko in two different cells; he said that if she would still go through with the wedding with him, Hiroshi would live. Miyoko did as he said, but three months later Hiroshi was found dead.

The Takahashi family started to worry about their daughter. They had not had word from her in six months. Cyron had written to them that she had made it, and that she was in great health. He also asked if wedding preparations were being made. They had written back that they would start the journey to come to his manor and bring everything for the wedding there.

Miyoko had not talked from the day she found out about Hiroshi's death. It was not only the death of her husband but the death of the father of her child soon to be. It had become harder and harder to hide the fact that she was heavy with child. With the help of a young maid, Aneko that she had become friends with, had helped her hide it by buying large kimonos. She knew it would only work for a little longer. The baby would be born eventually. Hopefully she could hold out until her parents arrived. She knew the baby would not live if it stayed here after it was born. She had written to Aneko that she would have to take the baby away. Where she told the maid is still a mystery today.

Miyoko's parents finally arrived and soon did the wedding day. She had begged them not to go through with it, but they wouldn't hear of it. Although, a couple of times they had made comments about her like why she rarely spoke or why she had gotten so large. Cyron's answer would be the same to both of these. "She is just excited about the wedding, and has taken to eating to calm her nerves." No more questions were asked after that. Miyoko then realized that Cyron knew. She had to leave. That night she had gathered as few supplies as possible and started to leave without telling anybody. She crept out the back and was almost out of the yard when someone yanked her back and pushed her to the ground. She looked up to see a black figure as he yanked her into a room at the side of the house. Cyron stood with his back to her and said, "Did you really think that you could get away? I knew you would try something, especially with that baby due at anytime. I'm sure that the only other option that you are thinking of is to say no at the wedding tomorrow?"

Miyoko did not say anything. She just stared at him with flaming eyes.

"Well you are not going to be able to use that option either. You see, I have had a special potion made. It will kill the child if you are not given the spell to remove it id said tomorrow."

"How am I to know that you will just keep the potion after the wedding? You did not keep your word before."

"I will bind myself with magic before you so that when you say yes the poison in your child's body will dissolve." Cyron said the ancient binding words and became bonded to the promise with which he had made. He had no worries for the child would die anyway when he killed Miyoko.

"Oh, and if you do not the child will die and I will still gain the kingdom."

Her eyes must've betrayed her and asked the question of "how".

"You will not be alive long enough, if I have go to that measure."

With that Miyoko had been sent back to her room stressed beyond imagine, and stress did not help when her water was broken. Yes, just after she had left Cyron, she started to go into labor. He had not predicted this so maybe it could work out to her advantage.

Aneko was in the room when Miyoko arrived. She quickly helped the princess lie down and prepare for labor. The baby arrived safely, but the delivery had made enough noise to bring people up to her room. Miyoko only had a moment to look at her child. The child was the spitting image of Hiroshi. Miyoko quickly handed the baby to Aneko who rapped it tightly heading to the door. She stopped as she stood face to face with Cyron, and quickly backed up toward the window. "Get the child!" were the words that echoed after Aneko as she tore down the rooftop and into the forest. Many say that they heard the scream of the maid as she was killed after the baby was hidden in safety. Others say that she escaped with the baby. No one is sure what happened to her, but both say that the child lived. At least that is what they hoped.

**The Wedding **(formal courting, only other way besides the Soul Bonding Ceremony to rule the kingdom.)

The next day everybody wanted to know what the commotion was last night. Cyron took the liberty of answering and said that bandits had tried to make their way into Miyoko's room and he had saved her. Everybody was relieved with this news.

The wedding was very extravagant. Everything a women about to be married would want and more. There were dozens of cakes and other delicious treats. The most beautiful thing there was the princess herself. She wore a long satin baby pink dress and had pearls adorning her neck and diamond drops hung from her ears. Her hair was twisted and tied around in a tight extravagant bun that was topped off with a small silver crown. The only thing that was out of place on this beautiful creature was the expression she wore on her face. It was heartbroken and depressed. Her mother asked her if she was okay, but she didn't say anything. The only time that she made the ever so slightest effort to be happy was when Cyron glared at her, but even then it wasn't very much. All she had to do is say yes and the child would be free. She walked down to the alter and barely listened to what was being said except for the last line. "Do you agree that if you die you will confer the kingdom over to him?" It was a simple question that only needed one word. Only one word that could save her child's life or doom the entire kingdom. There was only one answer that she knew could keep hope in the land and it was… "Yes."

The next day wagons were loaded to go to the castle. Miyoko tried many times to run away before and during the journey, but hadn't gotten far because Cyron had guards always watching her. If she ever had the chance to tell her parents the truth they never had a chance to do anything about it. "Bandit demons" attacked shortly after the journey began and her parents were killed. Miyoko was horribly wounded and later died of blood loss, but before she died she left him some haunting words.

"I know that this has all been your doing, and because of this you will not stay in power longer than three decades. Hiroshi's heir will be your end."

Ever since then Cyron has sought out for the child but with no avail.

The End.

Chihiro turned to Granny with teary eyes.

"How could someone be that cruel? It's horrible."

"Are you talking about me or that monster that attacked you on the beach?"

Chihiro turned around to stare directly into jade blue pools for eyes.

"Kohaku!"

* * *

I hope you all understand the difference between a wedding and Soul Bonding. The wedding was used by the family ruling to give someone the ability to be able to reign after they resigned. Since only spirits of the blood line or if one is wedded to one of the line can rule. The Soul Bonding is exactly what it sounds like. It should be explained later in the story more completely later in the story. If you need me to go in more detail at this point please tell me. 

Yes another cliffy, but don't worry I have half of the fifth chapter already half way done, so it shouldn't take too long. Thank you once again for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism!


	5. The Start of Cyron's Plan

Hey every body! I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. When I had 50 reviews I didn't have time to post the story. So sorry once again. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I need this chapter to move on with the story. Thank you all my reviewers!

DaughterofVlad- thank you!

KagomeGirl92- I am so glad that you like it so much! I hope you like this chapter too.

Violet130- Thanks.

pyrogal1660- wow thank you for the compliment. And I hope that I didn't make you too mad.

?- lol. Thanks a lot.

Rae-elfin-warrior- o yea. Here it is. You just have to wait and see what happens.

FireIceGoddess- thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The start of Cyron's plan

A loud bang echoed throughout the hall as the large stone doors were opened and shut. A young thin man scurried up to the throne at the top. He was dressed accordingly and seemed out of breath as he reached his destination.

"My King, I have news for you about Carne. He has killed the boy, and located the girl in a large human city. She is still his…"

The man seated in the throne glared down at the imbecile talking.

"And the other?"

"I…um…Fapose said…"

The messenger bowed in shame.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER?"

"She escaped from Fapose, my gracious King. He…told…me…that…" The messenger stuttered to his king.

"Spit it out!"

"Hetoldmethatadragoncameandgotthegirlandsincehewastrappedinahumanbodyhecoulddonothing. (He told me that a dragon came and got the girl and since he was trapped in a human body he could do nothing.) The poor messenger was scared to death about how his King would react after he had heard the horrible news.

"He failed at killing the girl. Where is he now?"

"I do not know at the moment, Sire."

The King's face scrunched up in an irritated manner that did not fit the rest of his composed body.

"Well GO find out!"

This sent the young messenger dashing back down the corridor to the big stone doors where he came face to face with an even unluckier soul. He was very old, worn, and was literally a bone himself with the lack of nutrition he received. His clothes were rags that barely stayed on his pale body. It took him much longer to walk the length of the corridor than it did the gentleman who had just passed him. He finally reached the end and looked up at his captor. There was silence for a moment while he waited to see if the "King" would say anything. When he did not the ragged man decided to speak.

"I have found out more about the diamond,…sire." The last word was almost said with disgust.

"Have you undone the spell?"

"No, but I have found away to do it." He waited once again to see his captor's reaction.

"Go on," was the simple reply with no emotion showing, but the old man knew that he was apprehensive to hear the answer.

"If and when," he said correcting himself, "the heir is found, you can use it to undue the spell that has held the power of this kingdom for more than 100,000 years. The heir must be alive." The king looked deep in thought and then said,

"You may leave now."

The old man had not expected thanks or even freedom for what he had done. He knew that he was lucky for not being whipped, but he felt no better after the large stone doors were shut. He was still Cyron's slave.

Cyron now had a lot to think about. His plans had to be readjusted. First he had to find who _exactly _this dragon was that had helped the girl escape from his clutches. Then he would send Fapose, to redeem himself, to find the dragon and the girl. There was the other candidate who Carne had just found. He would tell Rizo to send a message that he wanted the girls and the dragon taken here alive.

* * *

The wind blew golden hair in a spiral around a solemn face. A tear fell onto her hand as she set a few daisies on the grave. It was all she could afford. The orphanage was not well paid and it was winter. She had saved up three months of pay to buy these for him. Another tear fell. 

"I hope you like these." Her voice trembled as she whispered this.

She then stood and started to walk back to the orphanage, but took one last look at his grave. _Jonathan Carven, One who will always be loved & the best friend you could ever have. Born: June 29, 1987 Died: December 31, 2004. _It was the one year anniversary today and Tari missed him so much. He was and still is her best and only friend. He was just two years older than her, and always comforted and protected her. Now he was gone. Never to be seen or heard from again. At least that's what many of the kids and even caretakers had said after he had died. She believed that she would see him again…someday.

She continued her journey until she entered the warm main room. Two girls looked in her direction and she groaned, Tasha and Sharon.

"Where were you?" Tasha said as innocently as she could. Tari didn't answer.

"Oh wait! I know. She went to visit her dead boyfriend." Tari turned around as Sharon said that statement. She was about to hit that that…when a hand grabbed her wrist in mid air.

"Tari! I will not have violence in this orphanage!"

"But…Miss Kawashi I was defending Jonathan."

"Jonathan is dead, and I'm sure he would not want you hitting others. Now go into the dinning hall to eat."

The two girls glared at Tari and her at them.

"All of you. Now!"

She ushered everybody into the dinning hall.

Tari felt like crying. Yes, he wouldn't want her hitting those girls, but he would tell them off. He wasn't here to do that now though. They had no write to make fun of him! No she wouldn't cry! Not here anyways. She ate only a small portion of her food and then went off to bed before anybody else. As she climbed under the warm covers, she thought about today. It was horrible. That was the easiest way to sum it up. In fact it wasn't just today; it was this whole year after he died. He had been the only one that had been her friend. She had made friends before he had come here, but they had all been adopted. Now he was dead! She gave up hope after that. She didn't try to make new friends. She had been here as long as she could remember and wasn't ever going to leave. Everybody else would leave first!

"You promised you'd always be here!" She screamed in frustration into the pillow.

Tears poured out of her eye and soaked the pillow. Could she make it another year without a friend? And with that last thought she slowly drifted to sleep, waiting for a new and better day.

* * *

The next chapter will have Kohaku and Chihiro in it. So don't worry. I will try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. i would atlest like five reviews on this chapter. Thank you. Happy early Valentines Day! 


End file.
